Fleeting Sakura Blossoms
by Rose-Ann Smith
Summary: Sakura has decided that todayy is the day that she is going to tell Naruto her feelings. Will it go as she planned without a hitch, or will something unexpected ruin her confident demenor. Maybe slight OOCnes on Sakura and Naruto's part, but you judge.


~Fleeting Sakura Blossoms~

Sakura Haruno walked through that strip of street every during her afternoon trek. That main

street contained all of the main stores and restaurants in Konoha. One could often get lost looking at the

street signs and smelling the aroma of barbecued meat, seasoned vegetables, and ramen broth. This

main street held his favorite place to hang out for dinner and friendly get togethers.

This Wednesday wasn't any different. Sakura took her money, placed her forehead protector in

her trademark position, and took a brush to untangle any stray knots in her hair that she missed.

Sakura typically wouldn't take this much time to get ready. Today was different though. She had

a premonition that today was the day. Today was the day that she was going to tell a certain someone

her feelings. Sakura's cheeks flushed a bright pink from the thought. To think, the guy that she despised

two years ago is now her love interest!

Sakura placed the brush on her night stand and waltzed out of her room, down the stairs, and

straight out of her house, locking the door behind her. Her strides were full of pride. Nothing could stop

her now!

The streets were full of life. Stores bustled with business and no one was alone at this time.

Giant mobs of friends gathered together waited outside restaurants. A tiny family held hands with their

small son. This made Sakura smile, raising her energy bar to max.

Sakura walked closer to the Ichiraku ramen bar. The smell of broth was getting stronger with

each step. You could hear the sound of two males talking through the sheets of fabric that acted like

doors.

Before Sakura went in her usual confidence level plummeted. A cold sweat began to form on

her brow. Sakura went onto the outer wall of the shop to try and gain her composure and any remaining

sanity she had left.

Questions began to run through Sakura's pink haired head as she started to second guess herself.

"Why do I like him again?" Sakura asked her inner self. Inner Sakura, still pumping with adrenaline,

answered energetically.

"Because, silly, he's always been there for us. He stands up for his friends. Her knows he's not

perfect and he tries to correct his mistakes. He's also been a great friend. Look at all we've been

through!"

Sakura nodded. She regained her composure before walking into Ichiraku. Sure enough, Naruto

was sitting next to Iruka-sensei, chatting away. Iruka-sensei mustn't noticed Sakura's presence because

he turned around and greeted her with a warm, teacher smile.

"Hello, Sakura." Iruka said. Naruto turned around in his seat as well.

"Ah. Sakura...?" Naruto said, slightly confused about what was going on.

"This was way too awkward. I can't just confess now. Crap, Iruka-sensei! Now everyone's

looking at me~! I don't like it!" thought Sakura to herself.

"Ah, yes. Hello! Um, Naruto, I'd like to tell you something after wards -" Sakura began to say

before she was cut off by Iruka-sensei.

"Why don't you join us for some ramen?"

"Um, no thanks. I ate before I left the house, so..." Sakura said. That was a lie. It was a lot better

to go to with a broken heart and an empty stomach instead of having to puke due to heartbreak nausea.

"But I insist. It'll be on me!" Iruka sensei-said, smiling again.

"Eh?! How come I have to pay for mine, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto, nearly falling off his

chair.

"I-I'm fine, really!" Sakura exclaimed, going onto the stool next to Naruto and ordering a cup of

green tea.

Iruka-sensei finished his bowl of ramen and left the bill to cover all three of them and waltzed

out the restaurant

"Heh-heh-heh, he did pay for it after all, whoopie!" Naruto exclaimed. The longer he seemed to

show how hyper he could be, the less Sakura wanted to confess to him. Naurto turned to Sakura.

"So, Sakura, what did you want to tell me, huh?" asked Naruto. Sakura flushed a pale pink.

"Well... the truth is..." Sakura began to say.

"You … still like Sasuke? After all the shit he's done to you-" Naurto began to say.

"No-" Sakura interrupted.

"It's okay Sakura, I understand. He's the hunky heart throb, and even though he basically

betrayed the village, I understand if you still like him..." Naruto said, staring daggers at his empty

ramen bowl.

"What the hell was that all about?" thought Sakura to herself. He never acted his way. Well,

maybe when Team 7 contained Sasuke and not Sai. Even then, he never acted this... hurt.

"I don't love Sasuke like that anymore, Naruto. I think you should realize that by now." Sakura

said quietly, looking at Naruto. He lifted his head up in confusion and looked Sakura straight in the

face.

"What?"

"I don't love Sasuke anymore, Naruto. I love you." Sakura said, flushing. Naruto's eyes

widened in shock.

"W-what? Sakura this isn't funny-"

"It's not a joke, I love you, you idiot!" Sakura practically yelled. Naruto left no comment,

leaving Sakura to believe that he just rejected her. She ran out of the ramen bar and straight to her

house. She ran up those steps and slammed the door to her room.

Sakura went on her bed and hugged her pillow. "I'm so stupid. Why did I think that he would

actually take me seriously?" Sakura thought out loud, throwing her flower pillow at the glass door the

went out to the porch..

"Ow..." a male voice said.

"Holy crap. It's a stalker...! Or worse!" Sakura thought. She took the biggest textbook she had in

her room and went over to the glass door. She opened the curtain to see... Naruto. Oh course. Sakura

opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura, slightly pissed.

"I'm just... sorry 'bout the reaction I gave you at Ichiraku. It's just that I didn't expect you to like

me, so..." Naruto began to say. Sakura set the book down. "I like you, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked at him, and was about to give him a lecture about leading women the wrong way

and how it could effect his love life until she was cut off by Naruto's lips. She was shell shocked,

frozen in place.

Naruto pulled away after the small kiss and went out on the porch.

"Well, see you tomorrow~!" Naruto said, jumping off the porch. Sakura was still there but

snapped out of it before going out to her porch and yelling "NARUTO!!!"


End file.
